Hunting The Hunters
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: Demon Winchesters, with Demon Cas and Ruby, hunt down the hunters on Earth. Rated M for smut, torture and murder. Dean/Castiel Destiel Sam/Ruby


Credit to Kripke, I don't own a single thing (which is a damn shame)

x

"Come on, Boy King. I'm _bored_. Let's go have some fun," Dean whined, petulant as he looked at his brother. The yellow-eyed demon sighed heavily, and Ruby and Castiel perked up, black eyes shining, as they saw the signs of defeat.

"What do you want to do?" Sam asked, a smile curling his lips.

"Well, that didn't take long to wear you down," Dean observed.

"I'm bored, too. Sue me," the younger Winchester shrugged.

"Well, what about we go hunt hunters. I want a challenge," his older brother grinned. "We know the major ones by now. And if we killed them, most hunters would be too afraid to go after us again."

"Please?" Ruby pouted, looking at her lover.

"You know I love hunting up top," Sam grinned. "Let's grab our things and go."

"No need. I've got Baby up top, full of guns and knives," Dean's smile was feral.

"I've never known a demon get so attached to a car," Castiel nudged his lover with a chuckle, but he had to admit that the Impala was a gorgeous car. Great for car sex, too.

"Well, let's go," Sam transported them to the portal, and they stepped through, anticipation curling through them all. They'd kept their meatsuits from when they were alive, and they wore them in Hell, too, so they weren't just black smoke when they stepped through.

"Who we going after first?" Sam asked as Dean slid into the driver's seat, running a loving hand over the dash. He palmed one of his favourite daggers, slipping it into a hidden holster inside his jeans. Castiel took his, hiding it in one of the many layers of his suit and trench-coat that he always wore up here (he sometimes dressed as a priest too, relaxing in confession booths before killing the 'sinners' that came to confess).

"Hmm. Rufus," Dean licked his lips. "It's that old bastard's time to die."

"He's staying at Bobby Singer's. Laying low for a week. Bobby's keeping himself clean by staying at the Roadhouse with Ellen," Castiel stated in monotone as his eyes unfocused. Up top, his black eyes were hidden by cerulean blue, a gorgeous colour that Dean _definitely_ appreciated. The elder Winchester's eyes were a piercing emerald green. His brother's were hazel, and the female demon's were a dark brown, almost black.

"Let's go redecorate Bobby's junkyard," Ruby's grin was savage as her eyes flashed black. "While we drive, we're going to enjoy the backseat."

"You do that," Dean laughed, not feeling any of the embarrassment or anger a human might as their brother fucked a demon in the backseat. He felt Cas's hands, moving up his thighs and cupping him through his jeans, and he hardened against that talented hand. Dean sighed, relaxing against the seat with a lazy hand on the steering wheel as his lover unbuttoned his jeans, pulling his hard dick free.

"Keep your eyes on the road," Castiel's voice was rich with laughter as he sucked Dean into his mouth, his tongue running along the underside as his lips sank to the base. His lover let out a low moan, hips bucking up slightly. His hand tightened its grip on the steering wheel as Cas began to bob his head, soft moans sending vibrations running through the demon.

Dean groaned, trying to keep his head from falling back. Damn it, Cas was doing that _thing _with his tongue. He came with a hiss of the other demon's name, his hips bucking up until the tip bumped the back of his throat. Castiel swallowed and sat back, openly smirking as he licked his slick lips clean. He could hear the low cries and moans that were coming from the backseat, and he glanced in the mirror, grinning when he saw his brother fucking up into the female demon, who was riding him in the cowgirl position, his teeth buried in her neck as he drank her blood (it was a personal favourite kink of theirs).

"I'll make you feel good, baby, as soon as we take care of Rufus," Dean told his lover, then he heard the groan of pleasure from the passenger's seat. A quick glance showed that Cas was doing quite alright without him, one hand wrapped around his own cock, the other slicked and travelling behind him. His back arched against the leather of the chair as he began to finger himself open, his hand moving over his cock and using the precome as lube as he moved.

"Christ, Cas," Dean breathed, unable to keep his attention on the road as he kept looking at his lover, looking so beautifully flushed in the seat beside him. "That's right, finger yourself open for me, baby. Means I can fuck you that much quicker later."

"Dean," the demon gasped, a second finger joining the first and producing a delicious burn that edged his pleasure with pain, the way both of them loved it.

"Just imagine it's me, baby," his lover murmured. "Imagine it's my fingers in there, getting you so ready for my cock. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You're my little cock-slut, ain't ya, baby?"

"Dean!" Cas's voice was more urgent now, his hips moving and he was thrusting into his fist before fucking back on to his fingers. Dean had never seen anything more perfect.

"Can't wait to feel me filling you, biting my name into that amazing skin of yours, can you? I love marking you, baby. Lets everyone know who's you are, who you belong to, and who gets to fuck such a beautiful demon. And I am the only one who can make you like this. Because you're _mine_," Dean's voice was a low growl, and his lover came with a cry of his name, sinking back on to the leather chair and panting. Dean tossed him some tissues, grinning as his demon wiped himself off.

"Only you can do that to me with just your fucking voice," Castiel chuckled softly, his skin covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"You love it really, baby," Dean smirked, and the other man couldn't deny it. His brother and Ruby had finally finished up in the backseat, and were sprawled across the leather, the dark-haired woman still sat in the Boy King's lap. She brushed her dark waves of hair away from her face, still breathing heavily.

"I knew there was a reason I fucking loved this car," she laughed quietly.

"Gotta love how big the seats are," Sam agreed.

"You're welcome," Dean threw a grin over his shoulder. "Hey, that's Bobby's, right?"

"Wow. Even more of a dump than I remember," Sam's nose wrinkled. "But it'll serve as a great place for torturing and killing hunters, won't it?"

"Definitely," Ruby smirked as Dean pulled the car in amongst the scrap heaps that decorated the property. They got out the car, opening the trunk and collecting their favourite weapons (Sam preferred using his own power, Ruby enjoyed using her dagger dipped in acid created by Hell-Fire, Cas liked an angel-blade he'd managed to steal a while back, and Dean liked using a slightly-curved dagger with an edge that would cut through skin like butter).

"Bobby?" a man called, and Sam pulled some chains out the trunk before they slammed it shut. The four saw the man, looking around in confusion, and Sam clicked his fingers, the chains wrapping around him in an instant and a gag materialising over his face, keeping him silent. They strode over, grins on their faces, and dark eyes widened in fear.

"I think he's heard of us, Sammy," Dean laughed as the Boy King motioned to the human and he followed them into the house. Finally, they had the hunter strung up inside, the chains suspended from the ceiling and pulled tight to the ground.

"Who hasn't?" Rufus spat when they deigned to remove the gag. "Boy King of Hell is rarely seen without his lover, his brother, and their little demon fucks, ain't that right?"

"Fucks? That's what you think they are? Pretty cute, I guess you think we can't have feelings, am I right?" Dean chuckled. "Just because we don't feel loyalty to humans any more, even if we used to be them? We feel loyalty to our own kind, Rufus, just like you do."

"Well, that's not gonna help you here," Ruby smirked, dipping her knife into the bottle of Hell-Fire acid she carried. The demons' eyes burnt with their true colours of yellow and black. "We putting the gag back in so there's no risk of anyone hearing, or we letting him scream?"

"Let him scream. It's so refreshing to hear living people for a change," Sam winked at her, and the four of them spread around his body, all slicing into his skin, avoiding the major veins and arteries they could easily identify, keeping him alive for that much longer.

By the time they were done and Rufus had stopped screaming (he'd lost his voice box a while ago) _and _breathing, he was little more than a bloody lump of meat in chains. He'd lost most of his skin, and a fair few of his organs towards the end. The demons were covered in blood and all wearing bloody, savage grins.

"Who next?" Ruby asked, zapping her bloodstained jeans and tank-top for her usual short leather jacket and jeans. The others did the same, returning to their favoured outfits rather than the utterly drenched ones.

"Hmm. I think we need to coax the hunters into splitting up, so I reckon we go for that pathetic little one. Garth?" Dean suggested, recalling the annoying man who was somehow still alive despite being an incompetent idiot.

"Actually, I believe you promised me something," Castiel's eyes glinted, and the elder Winchester's smirk widened.

"I think you're right," Dean laughed, willing them both naked. His brother had already pulled Ruby into his arms, their clothes gone. The elder Winchester rolled so he was over Castiel, his lips at his neck, marking him up like he'd promised. He pinched his nipples, and Cas keened, back arching off the blood-stained floor. The demon liked the bright scarlet of blood against that pale skin. Fucking loved it, actually. The same way his lover enjoyed the way the larger demon held that same feral light in his eyes whether they were pure-black or bright green and that bloodthirsty smirk that seemed to _live _on his face.

"Please, Dean, I need you inside me _now!" _Cas panted, his body already slick with sweat and blood. His lover didn't even need to slick the smaller man up, due to the fact he'd fingered himself open in the car. He sank inside him, still amazed at how tight the darker-haired demon remained, no matter how much, or how roughly, his lover fucked him.

Long legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him even deeper and nudging Cas's prostate, making him gasp and buck into it.

"Please, Dean, _move_," he growled, his black eyes burning. The larger demon obeyed, pulling out before slamming back in, aiming for the spot that would make his lover see stars. Judging by the screaming of his name, he was hitting it dead on each time.

Then Cas was coming untouched, his whole body clenching down as Dean felt the liquid heat rush between their bodies. With a low growl, he came deep inside his demon, his teeth biting into his neck so hard that he tasted the seductive darkness that was Cas's blood. He let his tongue lave the wound as he pulled back, his eyes dark, his lips and skin stained with blood.

"Okay, _now _we hunt Garth," Dean chuckled, and Castiel laughed breathlessly, his body still trembling form the aftermaths of his intense orgasm.

"Let's go," Sam zapped their clothes back on.

"We bringing Garth back here?" Ruby asked as they all returned to the Impala after cleaning their favourite weapons.

"Might as well. Might make him even more afraid if he sees what we did to Rufus," Dean smiled cruelly.

"Come on then," Castiel's hand settled on his thigh, a reassuring weight that made the demon smile warmly. He started the car as his lover's face went blank. Then he was speaking again. "Garth is on the way back from a hunt. He's going to see Bobby, Jo and Ellen at the Roadhouse. We can cut him off before he gets there."

Castiel had an ability similar to what Sam had once had, but more controlled. The Boy King had received visions when he was human, but they'd caused pain, and they'd always been involved with his sire – Azazel, the only other yellow-eyes in Hell.

Dean followed the other demon's instructions and soon saw the nondescript little car. He could practically smell the salt, silver and iron that filled that damn car. Shit, he even had salt water. The buzz of the chase spread through his vein like an addictive drug mixed with adrenaline, and he pulled up by the car, driving it off the road and on to a little dirt road / path.

"What was that?!" the little man sounded like a kitten trying to hiss, Dean thought with some amusement as Sam stretched out the chains that had bound Rufus before they'd let his body down. Hooks would have worked better, but chains were okay.

"Just a bit of fun, Garth," the demons' eyes flashed as Sam clicked his fingers, the thick chains wrapping around his legs. The man managed to dislodge what looked like a water balloon, and hurled it. Ruby screamed in agony as it burst on her skin.

"Holy water!" the Boy King snarled, his yellow eyes blazing. "Oh, he'll pay for that one. Come on, let's take him back to Bobby's."

"Bobby's?!" Garth's voice went high with distress, but none of the demons deigned to answer him, which only made his eyes tear up at the thought of the death of the grizzled hunter. Sam and Ruby held on to him in the back while Dean drove, Ruby snarling down at him in fury as she healed from his attack.

"You're a racist bastard," she muttered as they got out the car and Sam's power pulled him along behind them.

"You kill people!" he snapped.

"So do you! But they're not human, so you think that's alright," Dean spat as they strung him up like Rufus. "Most of them are just hungry monsters, not murderers that think they're being honourable and _heroic_."

"Bobby?!" Garth's wide eyes were on the bloody carcass.

"No," Cas answered, a cold bite in his voice. "It's Rufus."

"You ..." the hunter's voice failed him, and he just looked at the body on the floor.

"You're gonna look a lot worse by the end. See, no one hurts my demon and gets away with it," Sam clicked his fingers, and the cracking of a bone echoed, making Garth scream in agony. The four demons exchanged those mad, wild grins that always decorated their faces like blood when they tortured. It was that look that so many had looked at as they died, their souls dark with terror and pain. It was that look Rufus had seen before he'd lost his sight. And it was that look that would haunt so many human souls after their deaths.

Dean's dagger bit into the kid's side, his screams music to their ears as Castiel carved into his back. Ruby's knife sank into his stomach as Sam's power lashed into him, causing him unimaginable agony without even drawing blood. After a while, she got tired of his high-pitched wailing, so she sliced out his voice-box, then his tongue.

Finally, his body sagged against its chains, no more fight left. Dean licked his lips, his eyes as black as his soul as Sam unchained the bloody carcass and let it crash to the ground.

"Who knew the human body contained so much blood," Ruby observed, looking around at the crimson rivers that looked like someone had gone mad with paint around the room.

"I did," Dean smirked. Cas laughed.

"Where we going now? We can't go after three hunters at once. That's suicide," Ruby frowned. "Especially if it's Bobby, Ellen and Jo."

"We can always nail their best friends to the front door," Sam smirked, relishing the idea of inciting terror in the others. "Carve their names into what's left?"

"Hell, yes," Dean grinned, palming his blade and turning back to the corpses. Ruby knelt down beside Garth whilst the elder Winchester hunched over Rufus. When they pulled back, the names were clearly carved into their chests. Ruby's was undeniably elegant, but both were clear.

"What? I've had practise at flesh-carving," the woman's smile was evil, and her lover laughed as they wrapped the bodies in tarpaulin they found in the junkyard and bundled them into the trunk, Sam using his powers to expand the trunk so it could hold the weapons too.

"They're at the Roadhouse, but they won't be in an hour. We just have to wait until they go out on a supply run, for hunting and alcohol," Castiel stated as they drove.

"Thanks, baby. I think I know what we can do to kill an hour," Dean's grin was predatory as he flicked a glance over at his demon, and Cas smirked. The demon pulled his car off the road, in sight of the Roadhouse, not bothering to look at his brother and Ruby as sounds began to fill the Impala. He just pulled Cas across the seat so he straddled his lap, their hips rolling together as they quickly zapped away their clothes.

Dean's nails dug into Cas's waist, bruising and painfully wonderful. Cas gasped, grinding his hips down again just to hear his lover moan up into his mouth as their lips clashed together. Their tongues tangled together as Castiel's hands roamed over the larger demon's muscular torso.

Cas lifted himself up on his knees before sinking down on his lover's cock, still slick from before, and they moaned in a deliciously-sinful stereo. Dean's head dropped back with a low groan, but his eyes remained open so he could watch the smaller demon fuck himself on to his cock, lifting himself up before grinding his way back down. His mouth latched on to Dean's neck, sucking a bruise there, as his fingers pinched at his nipples.

That was too much, and Dean began to slam up into his demon, meeting him halfway and making Cas cry out with every move. The darker-haired demon's hand closed on his own neglected dick as the other one steadied himself on Dean's shoulder, their skin burning together with a heat that seared their souls.

"Fuck, _Dean_," Castiel rasped, his body shaking and quivering with his approaching orgasm. Then Dean slammed up particularly hard, their lips clashing together, and Cas came with a shout of his name.

"Come on, Dean. Come for me," Cas breathed in his ear, his teeth tugging on his earlobe, and that was _it_. The demon ground his hips up, emptying himself with a cry.

"So fucking pretty when you come," Castiel purred, cleaning them both off with a snap of his fingers. Dean blushed, adding more colour to his already-flushed skin.

"Hey, look, there they go," Sam said lazily from where he and Ruby were stretched over the backseat, nodding towards the van that was driving out. "Reckon they've left their pet genius behind?"

"No, he's in the car," Castiel stated, as they pulled out and drove up to the bar.

"No one's inside," Ruby called to them. "No one's nearby either. Perfect. Come on."

They didn't bother nailing them to the front door – they set them either side and painted their names in blood across the door instead. Then they got back in the car and hid themselves back where they were before, watching and waiting gleefully for the hunters to return.

"Wait!" Ruby yelled, and darted out the car. She dipped a finger in the blood, and painted a quick 'see you soon' on the door, with '666' painted below it, before rushing back to the car. Just in time, too.

"That was risky," Sam chided her, but he couldn't help the proud grin on his face. They heard the horrified shrieks from the porch as Jo found the bodies.

"Sulphur," Bobby's gruff voice stated. "Shit, it's Rufus. How the fuck did demons get into my house?! It's warded!"

"Oh, God, it's Garth. But that little fact about warding tells us who did this," Ellen's voice was shaky. "Boy King of Hell and his cronies."

"Cronies?" Dean muttered, eyes narrowing.

"Balls. Bad things always happen when those bastards come up top," Bobby swore. "Last time, John and your husband were killed."

"Bastards," Jo swore, ignoring the sharp reprimand from her mother.

"Come on, we have to burn them. They would have understood," Bobby stated. "I'll go get wood."

"Jesus Christ, they're even missing organs," Ellen gagged.

"Damn fucking right," Cas muttered, and Dean huffed a laugh. A while later, the fire was roaring, licking at their corpses, and the demons were grinning.

"Let's go lay in wait for Bobby," Ruby chuckled, and they drove off, flames flickering behind them like a hellish halo, an omen of blood, death and pain.

They'd only been waiting for five minutes when they heard the pathetic sputtering of his engines dying outside. They'd hidden the Impala around back. Sam snapped his fingers and chains curled around the door, ready to wrap around the man the moment he stepped through that door.

Which he did, and barely had time to uncap a bottle of holy water and hurl it at in their general direction before he was strung up like the others.

"You fucking bastards. You strung them up in my own _house_," he hissed, his eyes blazing. Dean was still snarling in pain – he'd gotten most of the holy water.

"Yes, and now, we're going to kill you and nail you to the Harvelles' front door," Sam answered. His brother's eyes were black, and his face was contorted with rage. "Carving your name into your chest like we did with the others. After you're dead, of course. Way too many major blood vessels in the chest."

"You demonic scum!" Bobby roared.

"Racist," Ruby tutted. "No need to be rude, now, is there, Bobby?"

"You bitch," he growled. "Are you the one who carved Garth's name into his chest?!"

"Well, he threw holy-water over me. You can be sure Dean will get the same privileges," she said with a sugar-sweet smile. "Can we shut him up? I don't want to hear this old man screaming."

A gag materialised, and Bobby just glared in stubborn silence, at least until the felt the cool sting of the blades slicing through skin and the blazing heat of Sam's power lashing into him, and his screams were muffled into the gag.

"Hey, look, he has a mobile phone. Look for the Harvelles' number, Sammy," Ruby tossed the phone, and Bobby's eyes widened in unmistakable fear.

"Cute. He really thought we were gonna leave his family alone," Dean blew him a kiss. "See, family's important. We wouldn't keep a family separate, could we, Sammy?"

"Definitely not," the younger Winchester grinned, scrolling through the phone. "Oh, look, here we are."

He pressed dial just as he caused the gag to vanish, and Bobby's ragged breathing filled the space between them.

"Bobby?" Ellen's voice sounded as the Boy King put her on loudspeaker.

"Hello, Ellen," he said conversationally, and they all heard her breathing hitch.

"You bastards killed Bobby?" she demanded.

"No," Sam nodded to Ruby, and she twisted the knife, causing him to scream, clearly audible despite the gag. "Not yet. We've been having some fun."

"I'm gonna kill you!" she yelled and the line went dead.

"That's our cue," Dean grinned and slit Bobby's throat. Sam grabbed the chains and they dodged into the junkyard, grinning widely.

"Mum! Be careful!" Jo yelled as a car roared up.

"It's Bobby, Jo," the woman snapped back. They climbed out the car, and the demons watched as they armed themselves with a whole rack of weapons, everything from salt to holy water to guns. Even knives.

"Start the incantation, Jo. Make it loud enough for those bastards to hear," Ellen instructed as she vanished inside. The blonde straightened her spine and began to chant an exorcism spell.

"Cute. She thinks we can be pulled out of our own meatsuits. How sweet," Dean's voice dripped with sarcasm, and Cas laughed.

"Can I throw my dagger, please?" Ruby pouted, tugging on Sam's arm.

"Nah. Let them think they're doing something," her lover winked. "Who wants to go out and pretend to be being exorcised?"

"No, that's suicide. They're not stupid," Cas disagreed, then they heard the ragged sob from inside.

"Looks like somebody's found Bobby," Ruby laughed.

"Mum!" the incantation ended, and her daughter turned.

"No, Jo, don't ..." it was too late, and the younger hunter ran inside. The demons grinned, tasting the anger, grief and terror on the breeze.

"Hey, Sammy. Summon your Hell-Hound," Dean chuckled, and let out a quiet whistle, calling for his own pet. Dean's 'hound, a female, slunk from between the cars, her tail wagging like a puppy as she greeted her master, red eyes glowing.

"Hey, Princess," he scratched her ear. "Wanna hunt?"

She barked, and he took that as a yes as her mate, Sammy's 'hound, bounded into view. He was called Demon, and he was one of Hell's biggest 'hounds.

"Circle the house. Frighten the humans. Drive them apart if you can, without hurting yourselves, got it?" Sam ordered the two Hell-Hounds. They barked and bounded away, howling as they circled the house.

"You don't think they'd ..." - Jo.

"Hell-Hounds," - Ellen.

"Shit," - both.

"Oh, come on! Come out and pla-ay!" Dean shouted in a sing-song voice, palming throwing daggers. He looked at his family. "What? Psychological torture's best. And watching family members die? Pretty damn harsh. I think we can do this one from a distance."

"Got it," Ruby palmed her own throwing knives, as Cas grinned, summoning up throwing stars dipped in the acid made in Hell-Fire. Ruby nodded appreciatively. Sammy just cracked his knuckles, an eager grin on his face. The two hunters walked outside, armed with their weapons even as the demons were.

"Bring it!" Ellen yelled. Dean hurled a dagger, and it buried itself in Jo's thigh. A gasp, but the strong hunter didn't go down. He'd just avoided the major artery, so he knew there was no chance of a quick death from that wound.

"It's fine," Jo told her mother, her breathing ragged. "Just kill the fuckers."

Ellen let out a quiet laugh, even as the Hell-Hounds barked, barely two metres away from them. They both flinched.

Sam whistled, and Demon lunged, raking his claws over Jo's thighs before the 'hounds dove away. The demons dodged around another car as bullets were fired in their general direction.

"Good boy," he told the 'hound. Dean ruffled Princess's ears, and she flopped down by his feet, content to watch.

Ruby hurled a dagger, and it buried itself in Ellen's stronger arm. She swore, pulling out the knife and tossing it aside.

"Mum!" Jo yelped.

"I'm gonna kill them if it's the last thing I do," her mother growled.

"Don't count on that, sweetheart!" Cas yelled, a throwing star slicing into her stomach. The hunters were wavering, still firing off shots towards the demons but not hitting home. Sam snickered, and clicked his fingers. Jo _screamed_, falling to her knees as searing agony ripped up her spine and speared her stomach.

"Jo!" Ellen cried out, sinking down beside her daughter as the younger hunter curled in on herself, sobbing in agony.

"Make it stop!" she whimpered.

"Boy King!" Ellen roared. One of Cas's throwing stars found Jo's jugular, killing her instantly, and Ellen pulled back in shock, staring blankly at the blood-stained body of her daughter.

"Kill me," she snapped, throwing her weapons away, _welcoming _them. Now that just wouldn't do. The demons walked out from behind the car, grinning manically.

"Pity about Jo. She would have been fun to play with," Dean said conversationally, not because he'd had any interest in the hunter but because he knew it would get to her mother.

"Mmm, she was a pretty blonde," Sam agreed, looking down at the blood. "Blood suits her, don't you think?"

"Red's definitely her colour," Cas chuckled.

"Mhmm," Ruby hummed her agreement.

"You killed Rufus, Garth, Bobby, Jo, and now you're going to kill me," Ellen stated.

"Maybe we won't kill you. Maybe we'll get a demon to possess you and kill all the hunters you get as customers in your Roadhouse. Actually, I bet Meg would love the job," Sam stated.

"Oh, yes, do it," Dean purred. Sam clicked his fingers, and black smoke poured through the ground.

"Go for her," he pointed, and pure terror blanketed Ellen's expression. They all knew she wished she hadn't tossed her weapons away, because she would have shot herself in that instant. But no, Meg took her body, and when her eyes opened again, they were black.

"What do you want me to do, Sammy?" Meg asked, grinning. "There's so much pain in this meatsuit. It's quite delicious. Hatred and anger, too. All directed at you."

"Yeah, well," Sam brushed it off. "You're gonna run the Roadhouse. And you're gonna kill the hunters that pass through. Up to it?"

"Hell, yes," Meg smirked. "I've been owed some payback since the bitches exorcised me a few years ago."

"Have fun," Sam grinned.

"Why don't you come with? I don't wanna get exorcised again. It's uncomfortable," Meg stated.

"Sure. Hunters don't know what we look like, do they?" Dean asked, and they all looked at Cas for answers.

"Nope. Meatsuits change, as far as they're concerned. Names don't. Might not wanna advertise our real names," he chuckled.

"Sure, we were really gonna do that," Dean snorted, ruffling that dark hair affectionately. "Let's get going."

"You guys can be hunters," Meg laughed.

"Chasing down a demon attack on Bobby and Rufus," Ruby chuckled as they slid into the car. Meg was in between Sam and Ruby, glaring at each of them every few minutes. They just laughed, relaxing as Dean drove. Their eyes faded to their 'human shades' as they pulled to a stop. They walked into the bar, and 'Ellen' was immediately greeted by shouts.

"How's it going?" she called as she settled behind the bar.

"Hey, Ellen," Ash smiled at her.

"Hey, Ash," Meg grinned as she poured drinks. "These are some hunters from outta town. Guys, meet Ash."

"Hi, Ash. I'm Michael, this is my brother Luke. This is his girlfriend, Genevieve, and my boyfriend, Jimmy," the elder Winchester stated. "Jimmy and Genevieve Novak, Michael and Luke Milton, pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah ... hi," the 'genius' frowned. "Those names sound kinda familiar. Have I made fake IDs for you guys before, or somethin'?

"Hunters?" Sam gestured to them. "We've passed through here before?"

"Must be it," the man said vaguely and walked off.

"For a genius, he's really not that smart," Meg muttered to the demons, and they burst out laughing. "And that's what you get for using the same fake names all the times, guys."

"Got that right about Ash," Dean snorted.

"I'm gonna kill him quick," Ruby stated. "Want that look of shock on his face."

"That's my girl," Sam wrapped his arm around her waist, and she smiled up at him. Meg handed them the whiskey bottle and four glasses, and left them to it as she served customers.

"Hey, sweetheart," one man winked at Ruby, and she glared at him. "What's wrong?"

"I've got a boyfriend, and you're ugly," she stated flippantly. His eyes narrowed.

"Outside, now," Sam growled, standing up so he was standing at his impressive 6'4". The customer glared at him and obediently stomped out. Sam winked at them before striding outside. Five minutes later, the Boy King was walking back in, not a single mark on him except for the flecks of scarlet on his arm.

"Arm, dude," Dean hissed, and the demon nodded his thanks as he wiped the last blood off. "Where is he?"

"Princess and Demon are having a good dinner," Sam chuckled, and the demons laughed. "I slit his throat, of course. But the meat's fresh enough."

Meg couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across her face as she overheard, and Ruby grinned up at her lover.

"Aww, you're so sweet to me," she teased.

"I know," he winked at her as they poured more whisky.

"Right, so I know who the hunters are in this room, even if Ellen's screaming up here," Meg tapped her head. She pointed out two men and a woman that were murmuring together. "Bad news? I think they're on to you."

"Then you're going to have to kill them. Go speak to them, pretend you're going to give them salt and holy water, then slit their throats," Cas stated.

"Quick and easy, I like," Dean grinned. Meg licked her lips, her eyes blazing.

"Dagger?" she held out her hand, and Ruby handed her one of the ones she had strapped under her clothing. They all had weapons, strapped to the inside of their clothes, that would vanish as soon as they wanted. Cas handed over another, and the demon-possessed hunter smirked. "Thanks."

She slid them up her sleeves, walking over to the table and pulling up another chair. The demons studiously ignored the glances that were thrown their way, and had to fight triumphant grins as Meg led the hunters away, into a back room.

After five minutes, Sam slid off his stool, following the path the hunters had taken, and found a bloody Meg in a Devil's Trap, as a hunter began to chant.

"Oh, sweetie, you think you can exorcise me? I've locked myself inside," she exposed her arm and the burn that marked it, and the hunter's eyes narrowed.

"I'm so sorry, Ellen," he cocked a gun, jumping when Sam let out a laugh.

"I'm so sorry, hunter," his yellow-eyes burned as he hurled a dagger. It embedded itself in the hunter's chest, and the Boy King clicked his fingers, the body's razing to ash and a crack disrupting the Devil's Trap.

"Thanks," Meg rubbed the burn, spitting on the ashes before Sam motioned to them and they drifted away, inconspicuous amongst the dust in the room. "She must never use this room. It's absolutely filthy."

"Works for us," the Boy King chuckled, his eyes fading to hazel as they walked out.

"Hey, Ellen, refill!" Meg gritted her teeth before leaving the demon to go and serve the customers.

"We ready to go? I'm bored," Ruby stated. "We can ask Lillith to help Meg out here."

"She's gonna love that," Sam chuckled, but summoned up the female demon.

"What?" Lillith asked, bored, when she walked in, wearing one of her favourite blonde meatsuits.

"Help Meg kill hunters?" Sam nodded towards 'Ellen', and intrigue sharpened the white-eyed demon's gaze.

"Sure. I'll go disrupt any Devil's Traps they got in the place," Lillith licked her lips as she walked over to her new temporary hunting partner. "Hey, Ellen. Thanks for having me. May I go get settled in?"

Surprise sparked in Meg's gaze, but she managed to nod with a welcome smile.

"Go and get yourself settled. You know where the guest bedroom is," she stated. "I'll speak to you later."

"Thank you," Lillith nodded with that wide smile that made her eyes gleam. She vanished up the stairs.

"What's she doing here?" Meg hissed as she past.

"Would you rather have Crowley?" Cas asked, amused, and she blanched. "She's just here to disrupt the Devil's Traps, and also to make sure your ass doesn't get fried."

"Aww, so sweet, Clarence," she pinched his cheek.

"I still don't know why you call me that," he sighed heavily. She just winked at him and walked away. The four demons got to their feet, bored again.

"So what we doing now?" Cas asked as they walked out the Roadhouse. They were halfway to their car when they heard the human shouts.

"You're under arrest!" the demons' grins didn't fade.

"I think we've got our answer, Cas," Dean laughed as they were cuffed up. "Meg, look after the car!"

"You're under arrest for the suspected murder, and apparent torture, of Bobby Singer, Garth Fitzgerald IV, Rufus Turner, Joanna Harvelle, and possibly others," the police officers stated.

"Did we do that, Sammy?" Dean grinned over at his brother.

"I can't remember," the Boy King snickered as they were stuffed inside the back of the police car. "Out of curiosity, how the fuck did you know we were here?"

"Anonymous tip," one of the officers said vaguely as they drove them to the police station. "You'll be kept here overnight, then moved to a secure location."

"Sure," Ruby shrugged. "Why not?"

"You act like we can't do that," the human said. The demons were fighting laughter as they met his accusatory gaze in the mirror. "You guys are fucking insane."

"You're just getting that now?" Cas mocked. "You're adorable."

"Are you murderers?" the man asked bluntly.

"How boring," Ruby met his gaze. "No."

_We're just claiming what's ours_, Sam's voice sounded in the psychic link he sometimes used with them, and Dean choked on a laugh.

"What's so funny?" the human glowered.

"Just remembering a joke," Cas said smoothly with a sardonic grin.

"And what would that be?" suspicion darkened the mortal's expression.

"The police," the demon stated, and the four demons howled with laughter, ignoring the curse from the front seat.

They pulled into the station, and the demons were transferred from the car into a holding cell. Ruby flopped on to the bed.

"Oh, this is uncomfortable. I'm used to sleeping naked, on silken sheets," she pouted, stretching out and encouraging the spark of desire that lit up a few officers' minds. Dean relaxed against the wall, legs stretched out in front of him. Cas was leaning beside him, against the bars. Sam was resting against Ruby's legs, beside the bed.

"We could totally have some fun in here, baby," Dean purred, his green eyes glinting as they looked at Cas. "Give our jailers a show."

"No!" their captor banged the bars.

"Why don't you come in here and stop us?" Cas challenged, pressing his lips to Dean's, his tongue sliding into his mouth. He could feel his lover's smirk against his mouth, and he bit down on his lower-lip slightly, causing the larger demon to moan into his mouth.

They heard the bars clang open and broke apart, grinning maliciously up at the furious human. Sure, his reactions may not be _quite _so extreme normally, but you tend to get touchy when you have four demons around. Especially when one of them rules Hell.

"I said _no_," he growled.

"Too fucking bad," Cas snarled up at him, his hand creeping up Dean's thigh. "You gonna shoot me, big boy?"

"... No," they all heard the hesitation before he spoke.

"Shame. I'm bored," Dean snorted.

"You want me to kill him?" the cop asked, amazed. "You fucking psycho!"

"No. I just wanted the excuse to kill you. Now I don't have one. Didn't really need one in the first place though," Dean's grin was wild as he conjured his favourite dagger into his palm and slashed the man's neck, blood coating his hands. "Oh, good, my clothes are alright. Maybe we should change back into our outfits, hmm? Not like this place is gonna survive anyway."

The demons were suddenly wearing the blood-drenched clothes they'd tortured the hunters in, and the cops' eyes widened in terror and hatred, some even with disgust.

"What the fuck are you?" one asked, aiming his gun.

"Oh, go ahead and shoot. You'll only piss me off," Sam stated, stretching.

"If you mess up my hair ..." Ruby began. "Oh, guys, let's show them. Please? I love the reactions we get! It's kinda like being famous. Or infamous. Pathetic distinctions."

Her eyes burned pure black, that wild smile still on her face, blood still staining her clothes. Several humans, including the sobbing receptionist, ran for the doors, but they couldn't break through them.

"Sorry about that," Sam said conversationally. "Learnt to block the doors the hard way, when Hendriksen, or whatever his name was, nearly got away. Damn, he was sure obsessed with us. Like that ... what's the hunter called? The one who got turned into a vampire after he came after me?"

"Oh, Gordon Walker?" Dean perked up. "I remember him!"

He heard the shot of a gun, felt the bullet bite into his chest, and folded his arms, glaring with black eyes at the guilty cop.

"Really, asshole? You really think that hurts me? It just pisses me off," he pulled out the metal bullet. He stood up, stretching. "Well, now you've got me mad."

He stalked forwards, no more guns firing, and he lifted the silent man off the ground by his throat. A savage grin lit his face.

"I've got something special for you," he promised, and hurled him into the empty cell, the door slamming behind him. "Hey, Sammy, feeling up to your ceiling trick?"

"Nice way to get rid of the place," the Boy King grinned. "Most definitely up for it."

"Good boy," the elder Winchester smirked. "Hey, Cas, I'm letting you off your little leash. Go for it, baby."

He knew his lover had a particularly violent, wild streak, and mostly kept it calmed for the sake of Dean and their human cover. But they weren't pretending any more. Those black eyes gleamed. The demon didn't even summon a dagger as he stalked out of his cell, feral grace in every motion.

"This is gonna be beautiful," Dean grinned over at the caged man, settling back to watch his demon have some fun.

Cas's hands plunged into the secretary's chest, emerging with her heart in his fist.

"Here, Dean, will you be my valentine?" the demon laughed, tossing it to his lover.

"Of course, baby," the larger demon grinned, ignoring the sobs from the humans and the pretend gagging from the demons. "Oh, come on. That's sweet, and you know it."

"With just the right amount of violence," Sam grinned, yellow eyes glinting.

"You're ... What the fuck are you?" the imprisoned cop demanded. He'd been trying to get his radio to work, to no avail. He was glaring at the ruler of Hell now.

"Watch your tone," Sam said mildly, with a hint of cold warning in his voice. "I'm King of Hell, buddy. So sit down before I carve your ugly little soul into a throne."

The human deflated pretty quickly as Cas tore through the remaining humans, blood splattering the walls and staining the gorgeous demon's alabaster skin. Dean let out a growl of hunger, his eyes greedily eating up the sight of his demon.

"Am I getting you all worked up, lover?" Cas purred, moving closer to the chair Dean occupied. There was nothing like fucking this demon once he'd temporarily sated his amazingly-violent urges. Dean would know. He indulged his lover enough to know what this freedom did to him, unleashing the savagery he normally kept hidden.

"You fucking know it, you tease," Dean growled, eating up the sight. As he watched, Cas snapped his clothes away, leaving him robed in bright scarlet. The demon's mouth watered.

"Want me to ride you like this?" Cas asked, gliding even closer, until his legs were nearly brushing Dean's.

"Dispose of the human, Sammy," the elder Winchester didn't spare a glance for his brother. He heard the huff of laughter, and the low moan of fear from the mortal, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Cas, with his laughing black eyes and obscenely-full lips curving up in that bloodthirsty smile that made the demon's cock twitch.

"Do you want me to ride you like this?" Cas repeated slowly, enunciating each word.

"Fuck yes," Dean growled, pulling him closer so he straddled his lap as he willed his clothes away, needing to feel skin on skin. He bit at blood-stained skin as the smaller demon sank down on to him, that dark grin never leaving his face. He lifted himself up, hands on Dean's shoulders, muscles straining as he dropped back down. Dean's hands grasped for his waist, as he felt the heat of fire lick against his skin. Sammy was clearly killing the human in his favourite way. The darkness of Hell-claimed blood tinged the flames of Hell as they engulfed the man.

Ruby's cries and Sam's snarls resounded with Dean's growls and Cas's chanting of his demon's name as the larger being began to fuck up into him, slamming into him with violence. He knew Cas loved it like this, with the paint of his art soaking his skin and further pain setting him on fire. The flames spread through the building, but the demons didn't care. What flames could harm _them_ – the children of the Hell-Fire and sulphur and the darkness of twisted human souls and broken humanity? It felt like a lover's heated caress over their naked skin as they claimed their lovers. Hell's claiming marks weren't as delicate as Heaven's sigils – blood, pain, fire and sex. All reeked of the delicious sin that formed Heaven for the creatures of Hell.

"Touch yourself," Dean growled, and Cas didn't hesitate to begin to pump his hard length. It didn't take long, the adrenaline of the kills having him on edge too much already, and white streaked the scarlet that covered his pale skin. He mixed the two together, the scarlet engulfing the white until barely a trace remained, and he sucked a finger clean, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure.

That sight did it for Dean, and the demon thrust up one last time, emptying himself inside his lover and making Cas sigh in satisfaction.

"We could wreak havoc on this human world," Sam said with evident relish.

"Hey, Boy King, I think it's time to raise a little Hell," Dean said with a savage grin.

"Why stop at a little?" Cas winked. Ruby laughed.

"Let's reduce this world to blood, fire, pain and sex," she licked her lips. "Doesn't sound like Hell to me."

"Sounds like Heaven," the Boy King of Hell purred.

"What are we waiting for?" Dean's eyes were black with a promise of darkness to come. The world would never be the same again. The four demons would leave absolute devastation in their wake, laughing the whole way. No one would survive the two brothers and their lovers, with their wild grins, dark laughter and lethal promises. They'd bring darkness on the world, with something akin to the untamed, dangerous power of a storm, or the terrifying magnitude of a hurricane. And it would be _wonderful_.

_**(Thanks for reading! Please rate and review!)**_


End file.
